The Crossover
by Theheirtotetsaiga17
Summary: This is a crossover story with many different anime characters. The whole plot revolves around the fictional idea of the anime world being real. Chapter nine is a bit ecchi, but nothing anime lovers can't handle. Features Kanokon,TMO Haruhi Suzumia, Campione and well I will just let you read it to find out. Also chapter 11 is a lot of filler, but the ending is amazing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Man! That was a good nap… I have not slept like that since I cannot remember when. I suppose I should go check and see if my sister has breakfast ready yet. Hey, Sis!" "Yeah, what do you want? Is breakfast ready yet?" "Man! You are so lazy… yeah I have some eggs and toast ready for you." "Thanks, Wah! What happened to you?" "Um are you feeling alright? You're as white as a sheet bro." "You… You look like a cartoon!" "Look at yourself in the mirror… I was a little freaked out I will admit when I first saw myself, but we are the only people who are from our world." "What do you mean our world?" "Man you are dense… I am saying that this is earth but are neighbors are all various anime characters and we appear to have humanistic jobs. I work as a beautician and you are a photographer." "WHAT?! I don't want to be an anime character." "Well, it doesn't look like we have a choice…" (Knock at the door) "I'll get it sis, I want to make sure that you are safe. (Walks over to the door) "Hello? Oh…" "A young blonde girl is standing at the front door and offering him a plate of taiyaki… She is blushing bad and quietly mutters, "Hi, I am Yami your neighbor I hope y… "The rest of the conversation is too quiet to pick up. "Well, thanks for the cookies…" (She leaves and walks over to her house looking somewhat somber.) "What is with you?! You could have handled that better. Jeez you are dense!" "Yeah well, whatever the last thing I need is to get involved with her. I mean she is a space assassin! Would you feel comfortable being around her?" "You still haven't figured it out yet have you? They are the characters yes, but they are not playing their roles. They have lives and jobs just like us." "They are NOT like us at all! Don't even remotely compare me to those… things!" "You are a complete and total idiot! Why can't you realize that they are people just like us? I mean we even look the same!" "Whatever, hey where is my light novel series? I set it on the table in the kitchen but it is not there. "Some guy came by and picked it up for the cover and publishing completion." "Okay, well I am just overwhelmed right now. Let's go out to eat today okay?" "Are you sure?" "Why not? You're my cute little nee-chan so; I should treat you after all!" "Come on! Cut it out! I am not little anymore!" (She playfully shoves him)

Heading to the restaurant …

"What the heck is going on?!" (The entire downtown area is nothing but cosplay cafes.) "I warned you but you didn't listen…" "Where…is TACO BELL?! I WANT TACO BELL!" (He gets a bunch of strange looks and glares from various people.) "Calm down, this is just downtown there still is a Taco Bell but is past the café part." "Whew, I was going to KILL these people if they didn't have Taco Bell" "Did you just say kill?! (A vaguely familiar anime character decides to start trying to slice him open with a sword.) "WHAT?! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING?! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SOMEBODY." "Well, I am trying to kill you if you are a threat to the public. Unless of course you agree to go on a date with me. I just recently broke up with my boyfriend." "WHAT?! Why would you even ask that?!" "Simple, you could be a threat to others." "You are insane!" "Well, at least I am still alive." (She slashed at him and there was an explosion of bright red. He fell to the ground motionless his eyes glassy. After the mist cleared, there was a person who had deflected the sword and was defending him. (A can of tomato juice exploded when it collided with the sword. (Apparently, the mysterious rescuer was drinking tomato juice?) The girl exclaims a cry of surprise and then she decides to retreat into the darkness. The person nods at the two of them and vanishes.) "Whew, I thought I was a goner!" "Yeah, lucky that guy intervened otherwise…" "Don't say stuff like that! I hope that she would have stopped before that, but I do not think she would have. We need to be careful; remembering all of the various characters and storylines, most of the anime characters are merciless killers who wouldn't think twice about executing somebody." "I think I know who that girl was and that guy. She was Erica Blandelli and he was Yuto. This is bad… that was two master sword wielders I wonder how many different anime are existent here?" "I don't know but we need to be careful…"

Let me know if you like the first chapter, first fan-fiction submitted...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(At Taco Bell….)

"Well, I guess a taco never changes no matter where you are." "I still can't believe you ate 10 dollars' worth of Locos Tacos." "What gets me is that Sena Kashiwazaki was the cashier. Why of all people did she get the lame job of a cashier?!" (Sena is now on break and she is not very happy with this conversation.) "Who the heck are you? How do you know my name and why do you care what my job is?" "I don't it is just…" "Just what?!" "I can't explain it because it could cause problems." "Whatever! I will never understand guys. Just get lost when you finish eating; your face bothers me!" "Hey, that's my brother you're talking to…"

"yeah?! What of it? You think you can take me?" "I sure could if you want to risk testing me." (Another employee comes over.) "Stop, meat. Ma'am, please forgive my employee I assure you she won't be trouble again." (His sister makes an indignant face then decides to not comment about anything. Her brothers says something that turns heads.) "Thank you… Yozera." (She abruptly turns around and looks at him even Sena is surprised. She is blushing badly and the entire restaurant is quiet so as to catch the unfolding events.) "I have never met you before yet, you still know my name. How, is this possible?" "Simple, did you ever consider that there might be a world outside your own?" "Are you saying that you are an alien from space?" "No, we both live on the same world but the world I am from is…" "Yes?" "I am sorry… Yozera… I can't tell you because it could compromise this world as you know it." "Somehow, I believe that. I do not understand but your mannerisms definitely prove that you are not like us. At least tell me what your purpose and what you plan is while you're here…" "If I knew I would tell you. I do not know why I am here and I do not know what my plan is for now. I need to know what characters are present in this area." "Characters? I do not understand but Haruhi might she lives in an apartment on the edge of town. (The brother turned a deep pale.) "What's the matter? Are you scared of Haruhi or something?" "Uh, no more like worried that's all." "Well, I don't know what she was like where you came from but she is nothing to fear believe me. We are all ordinary people none of us have powers or anything. Some wield swords and stuff but we can't like breathe fire or control water or anything." (The color returns to the boy's face.) "Whew, well that's good news. I am glad that you don't possess super natural powers." "Wherever you came from is a really weird place." (His sister interjects) "No, not really… he is just weird; where we live is actually a lot like this world. Almost, identical except for you guys." (Yozera stares at her indignantly) "Well, you know my name so let's hear yours." "My name is Leaf…" "That is my sister; my name is Cody." "Ok, Cody and Leaf now you need to decide how you are going to spend the rest of the day. Haruhi is not writing only after six o' clock." "She writes? Stories? What does she write?" (A plan is stewing in Leaf's head and Cody has several assumptions he is inferring at this point.) "Well, I guess we could go explore the town and see if we cannot get almost killed again."

Let me know if you like this chapter. Maybe the taco bell reference was overkill... :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Exploring town…)

"Well, maybe this isn't that bad. (He was stuffing his face with popcorn and flecks of salt dotted his face.) "Yeah, well you are kind of stuffing your face so…" "Hey, I think I see the park she told us about." "Wow, it does look really nice!" (A really pretty blonde girl walks by and he is absolutely stunned.) "Ho…ho HOT!" (Leaf smashes her fist into his gut.) "Oof! Ugh…" "Behave yourself! You pig of a brother!" (The girl runs over and shoves her aside. She kneels down and gently touches his chest. Her short skirt brushes his thigh and she blushes a light shade of pink.) '"Are you all right?" "Yeah… wow! Who are you? You radiate like the sun." (She turns a deeper shade of pink.) "My name is Chizuru Minamoto, what is your name?" "I am Cody and this is my sister Leaf." (Chizuru makes an indignant face.) "I didn't ask for her name… (Cody interjects when he realizes who she is.) "Whoa, did you say your name is Chizuru? As in the nine-tailed white fo" (She gets a serious look on her face and then she knocks the wind out of him with her knee.) "Just Chizuru is fine, so where are you from you clearly aren't from around here. People in this area are familiar with me and know me as the "Takeout Girl" or "Neko-Chan." "So, you're a cosplay waitress and a delivery girl? How do you people not have better jobs than this? You looked so good in the…" "In the what?" "Nevermind, glad to meet you Chizuru. "I don't like that fact that you seem to know me so well yet I have never encountered you before." "I get that a lot… sorry! Odd coincidences always happen for a reason, you and I must be connected somehow." "The red string of fate can be a peculiar thing sometimes." (Leaf coughs and interrupts their conversation.) "Yeah, it was great to meet you Chizuru… Cody and I should get going. We need to reach someone's house by a specific time." "Fine, Good day to you." (She spins on her heels and she starts to jog off.) "Quit flirting all the time. You get really annoying when you do that." "Whatever, you're not exactly miss perfect either." (Suddenly a brown haired girl rushes by on a bike. Something ruffles by him an instant later and Cody thinks that it was not just the breeze.) "Leaf, I think that girl could be in trouble… I need you to go buy catnip, dog biscuits, something shiny and two swords. Here is 300 dollars." (Leaf stares at the money surprised.) "Since when did you get a job?' "I've had one for a while… now, go get those things I asked for!" (Leaf shrugs.) "Whatever, could you have possibly asked for weirder items?" "LEAF!" "Fine, I am on my way…" (Cody sprints after the girl who is clear at the other end of the park.)

And now the story begins, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (At the other end of the park…)

Cody manages to run inhumanly fast toward the girl and manages to finally gain some ground on her. However, he is having issues catching her since he is on foot and she is on a 16-speed bike. "Wait up! Stop! I have something to tell you!" (She glances back at him and has a surprised look then she get scared and pedals faster. Cody goes full out and is literally flying past the sidewalk. He manages to pass her and then stops her by throwing himself in her way.) "What in the hell are you thinking?! If I couldn't stop you could have been seriously hurt!" (Suddenly something materializes from the air and rushes toward the girl. Cody slams into her and knocks her down just as vicious, claws graze his new jacket slicing it open. He grows angry, slams into the figure knocking it aside, and grabs whatever it is by its garments. It seems to be wearing some kind of traditional Chinese Obi. Angered, Cody stares coldly at the figure that has hanyou like characteristics. "You ripped my jacket." (The figure exhibits fear when he sees the look on Cody's face.) "Sorry you got in the way of my…" (Cody socks him deep in the gut and the figure exhales with an oof.) "Got in the way of what? What purpose do you have with this girl?" "I could ask you the same question." (Cody punches the figure again and the girl grabs onto him telling him to stop.) "I will ask you again… what purpose do you have with this girl?" Breathless he says, "She is the lover of my brother and I need to get back at my brother for what he did to me." "Not anymore… leave her alone… understand? If you don't and become my enemy I will make your life miserable." (By this time, a large crowd gathered in the park and were all watching what was unfolding. One lone silver haired girl with red eyes and real sharp teeth stepped out from the crowd.) "Enough, you are soiling the park with your quarreling." (Cody lets go of him and turns to look at her.) "Hmph, you should be thanking me not condoning me for what I did. I saved this girl's life how can you look down on me for that? You are ungrateful people and that fact that you would even try to condone me…" (The girl with the silver hair face grew angry and she did not let him finish. She slammed herself towards him drunk on the fuel of rage and she succeeded in falling over.) "Sorry Moka… you need to try to time your attacks better if you want to hit me." (Every person gathered around was absolutely silent Moka had a shocked look on her face then her eyes narrowed. A girl named Kurumu started to speak up however; Moka quickly shut her down. "That is our Mayor how dare your ref…" "Kurumu! Hold your tongue! All right, who the hell are you and how did you know my name? The fact that you avoided my attack baffles me. I am an S- class vampire; no human should have the speed you do. You made me look like a fool, how you managed to…" (An ominous presence shudders the air and Moka gets a hard look of determination on her face. "Idiot, now they will come over and wonder what all the commotion is about." (A large group of people is approaching and they do not look happy. One lone guy leads a group of girls and he has a red dragon scaled arm.) "Moka, why is it so noisy over here and why is everyone gathered around the park entran…" (Cody and the guy lock eyes… He puts his hand behind the group of girls that follows him and says) "Stop, do not move with me… stay here because this guy has a very powerful aura about him…" (Just then, his sister runs back with the stuff.) "Cody! I got the stuff you asked for…what the hell is going on?!" (She give him a… what the hell did you say look and tries to join him. She is cut off by the girls from the guy's group.) "Sorry… this is between Issei and whoever that guy is…" (The girls grab her arms and pull them behind her back… Her hair falls over her face and her expression cannot be seen.) "Let go…" "If I don't?" "I will ask you one last time… let…me…go." "Sorry like I said…I can't do that." "Fine… I warned you…" (Leaf, turns slightly and in an instant both of the girls are tied up with their hair bands and Leaf is rubbing her wrists. Everyone backs away from her as she joins Cody and Issei narrows his eyes.) "You guys are no ordinary humans how is it that you manage to make the strongest offensive force in Tokyo, trained to deal with master martial artists, look like a bunch of babies that are useless?" "Maybe if you would consider that there is a wor…" "That is very clear that you aren't from our world, but why are you here and what do you want?" (Cody explains everything… Leaf nods her head and the crowd mutters… Moka silences everyone.) "You just expect us to believe all that?! It doesn't seem possible and yet it does." (Issei makes an indignant face.) "Whatever, if you can't find a way to contribute to our society then get lost." (Cody hardens his look and it look like hell will break loose and then someone interjects in the audience.) "I believe them and I can prove their situation is true." "Oh great, it is Haruhi… just the person we need in order to clarify this mess." (Moka rolls her eyes at Issei and decides to ignore the comment.) "Maybe, Haruhi can really clear this up… go ahead." "Well, Moka a long time ago…

Lots of anime characters at this point, hope it isn't too confusing. Let me know if you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (the story ensues)

"I was working on writing a new fictional story and was having trouble starting. I went to the library in hopes of being able to find some inspiration, but I succeeded in just knock a bunch of bookshelves over out of frustration. Then a book fell out of a hidden compartment in the side of the bookshelf. I should have just left it, but I really wanted to see what was inside the book. It was written in a language I have never seen before and it had a plain, brown leather cover. It looked really, dang old, I decided to take it home and study the book for a while. I found out it was written in a language called Crosscript. This language was only known in myth and legend. It was rumored to be the way to connect two worlds that were right next to each other and they never knew it because they had become, so absorbed into their own worlds." (Cody interrupts her here) "Haruhi, Crosscript is a common way to say an author's style of writing in my world. Apparently, before we came into this world other humans have been into this world as well or some of your characters came into our world." (Haruhi sighs, Moka looks confused and everyone else is speechless.) "You and I aren't that different I guess… that is the same conclusion that I came to." "Do you have the book with you?" (Haruhi makes a face…) No… I don't… when you guys came into our world the book cover changed color from brown to a deep purple and then it sealed itself shut." (Moka cracks her knuckles) "I will just open up a can of whoop ass on that book." (Cody and Haruhi exchange glances) "No, you can't do that! This could be the only way to allow us/them to return to their/our world!" Haruhi and Cody spoke on sync and Haruhi blushed a little after realizing how alike they are. Issei wanders out of the shadows with his group and they all approach the crowd. Cody's face-hardens and he looks irritated.) "Now what do you want?" (Issei grin devilishly and Haruhi turns white.) "Haruhi forgot to pay the land rent this month… She will have to find a new place to live…"

Pun intended here: "Somebody just got burned..." Let me know what you think of this chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Issei gets his ass kicked)

(Cody makes a face) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Who died and made you ruler of this world?!" (Leaf nudges Cody and he sniffs the air…) "Oh, now I understand… you must have burned her house down… you messed with the wrong person." (Cody glows with power and energy and Leaf starts to move everyone to safety.) "Get out of here now! When Cody gets like this, he cannot control all of this power. Please move to saf…) "The girls from before grab Leaf…) "You want get rid of us again? Now we are pissed and we're going to make you pay for what you did to us." "How many times do you have to learn your lesson? (Leaf breaks the hold and the girls go flying everywhere. Everyone makes a fair amount of distance from Cody, and then the boys start attacking each other. Explosions of power ring out.) "Not bad…" Issei said. "You're not too shabby yourself," Cody stated. "You are still standing from my attacks how is this possible?" "Simple, you aren't as strong as you think you are. (Cody then blocks one of Issei's kicks and fires a series of punches that nail Issei. Then he shoots a powerful roundhouse to his jaw and Issei crumples to the ground unconscious and his jaw at an odd angle.) "Asia, you are the only one in his group I trust. Come get him and take care of him please." (Asia gets up off the ground and Leaf kicks her back down then stops on her soft, dainty fingers. They explode from impact and blood seeps into the ground. Cody, warns Leaf with a glance and she helps Asia to her feet. She gently whispers in her ear.) "If you ever fuck with me again I will make you regret it… do you understand me, bitch?" Ye...ee...ss, I am sorry…" (Asia starts to cry and her whole forearm is coated in blood from her injury. Cody move closer and looks at her hand. He glares at Leaf who smiles fiendishly and then he shakes his head.) "Leaf, don't be stupid anymore…" (His hands glow with a gentle white light and he heals her hand.) "Asia blushes a light pink and all of the girls in Issei's group give her jealous glares. She drags Issei over to a tree and then slaps him awake.) "Urgh… hunh? What the heck is going on here? What happened and why do I hurt so much?" (Asia, smacks him hard across the face.) "Issei, I am tired of getting ordered around by you. I quit the defense force! If people can get their act together then maybe I will come back. But, I will never, (Smack) ever, (Smack) let you abuse me again! Understand, you perverted prick?" (Issei, wipes the blood from his face and he has a defeated look on his face.) "Fine, leave the group I have other who will stay with me." (The girls from the defense force all crowd around him.) "No, Issei… we are tired of abuse and cruel punishment. We all quit." (Issei remains expressionless…) "Fine, quit I will just bring justice to our world by myself." (The girls all have mad looks on their faces and then everyone exchanges glances and nods. Asia, speaks up first.) "As vice president of the defense council, I hereby state that before I retire from the force, I charge Issei Hydoku with abuse of power, cruel and unusual punishment, and mistreating women. I also charge him with attempted manslaughter and Vigilantism. Issei Hydoku is hereby sentenced to life service of our community and will never again have the right to enforce justice. He also has a sentence of five years in containment." (Cody and Leaf look at each other sheepishly) "Asia, what is containment?" (Asia gets a serious look on her face.) "Those who commit crimes that are despicable and violate the values of our city are "contained" Made as bondage to a person or group through a contract and they are also incarcerated in a sense that they are confined to a specific area that they cannot leave." "Asia, wait I think that is too harsh… I understand that he did things that are unforgiveable but everyone makes mistakes." (All the girls look surprised and Issei raises his head up. Tears are welled up in the corner of his eyes.) "I don't understand how you can be so kind to me after everything I did." "I am not sure myself; I feel as though that you only did the things you did because you thought it was justified. I respect that… girls Issei can have 15 months of community service and seven months of restrictions. I think that he has learned his lesson and will not ever be mean to girls again." "All right, but if he tries anything stupid we will go back to the original sentence." (It looks like everything will be wrapped up. People start to disperse then Haruhi freaks out. "WHAT ABOUT MY HOUSE?!" (Cody gives Haruhi an apologetic look.) "Sorry I forgot, this should fix it…" (Cody draws a magic circle and then pushes his hands together. Haruhi looks over to where a burnt mass was and now it is as though nothing happened. The entire crowd claps and then a blonde girl runs right up to him.) "Wow! That is really impressive! What kind of magic did you use?" "Well, I used ru…" "Oh, silly me, I bet it was creation magic, or maybe time magic." "No not rea…" "So where are you from?" "Well, I came from ea…" "How long do you plan to stay? "Well um I am no…." "How old ar…" (Cody's gives an irritated look to the girl.) "Look, I can't answer your questions if you keep interrupting me… Lucy." (At the mention of her name, she blushes a bit then composes herself.) "I will answer all of your questions. Rune magic- a rare, lost magic that the control of elements, space and time. I live where we are now, but it is a little different. I have no idea how long I will be staying. (All this time Lucy is furiously scribbling.) "Oh, one thing you could put in your article is I am a single guy, my favorite color is blue and blondes or brunets are my type. Reds are ok but they add spice to the gene pool. I mean I don't really want my kids to be called ginger snaps!" (Lucy laughs at this then is about to take her leave when Cody asks her something.) "Lucy, if you want to talk more we could go get a bite to eat." (Lucy flushes a deep pink) "Um, I wouldn't mind, but Natsu would kill me." "Are you married to him?" "No, but I really love him and I think that he is going to propose to me soon." "Well, good luck as a journalist-before you go you should know. I see three kids in your future twin girls and a young boy." (Lucy turns an intense shade of pink.) "I really should get going, thanks for the interview." "Sure, anytime! If you're ever fre…" (Cody is cut off because he was sharply elbowed in the gut) "Leaf?! What was that for?!" "Quit flirting with every girl you meet. You need to be careful- what if we have to wait a few years before we can get out and you decide on a girl. Then, all the girls you flirt with will just fight each other for your attention." "Whatever, man I am pooped- I just want to go to bed."

I thought this was one of the better chapters... let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Where are we supposed to sleep?)

(Cody and Leaf look at each other...) "Where are we supposed to sleep?" "I guess we could get a hotel but that might be weird because you're my sister." (Moka appears and looks like she is about to say something and then Chizuru completely flies out of nowhere.) "You could stay with me... I have a really nice place and I think you would love it..." (She blushes a little and Cody completely falls for her charm.) "Yeah, I would really like that... here Leaf here's 1500 dollars. That should get you a hotel for a while..." "Cody Wai..." (Leaf is cut off by a hand from Moka.) "What I was going to say is you can stay with me if you like. I don't trust your brother, but you on the other hand are a girl so..." "What about my brother?" "Don't worry... Chizuru is just really nice. Nothing will happen to him. He will be fine and it would be good to have a break from him for a while..." "Yeah I guess your right..." (Cody is walking with Chizuru completely lost and dumbstruck.) "My place is right over here." (They arrive and Chizuru takes off her jacket leaving just a spaghetti strap blouse on. She moves to the kitchen and proceeds to start cooking something.) "Just make yourself at home and I will have something to eat in a few minutes." "Thanks!" (Chizuru starts cooking and after a while, a nice pot of noodles is ready to eat. They eat pretty quickly and then Chizuru goes and reads for a while. Cody is just sitting on the couch next to her absorbed in something he is writing. Pretty soon, it starts to get late and Chizuru yawns.) "Hey, did you want to take a shower or anything?" (Cody turns really red...) "No- I… Um, no I will be fine. Thanks though." "Okay, well I am going to take a shower." (Cody blushes even more and then loses himself in his writing. The sound of water agonizes in his mind for 15 minutes or so and then Chizuru comes out wearing a white, button up shirt. It is just long enough to cover her upper thighs. It is not very well lit in the room, but her beautiful blonde hair glows in the moon light through the window. Cody turns really red and she turns a shade of pink.) "Oops! I forgot that I had guests; I probably should change into something else." "Don't do it on my account. I mean, um only if you want to." (Chizuru walks over to him and grabs his hand. She pulls him toward her bedroom and then shuts the door.) "Chizuru, uhh ... what are you doing?" "Oh, Cody ... please stay with me ... it gets so lonely at night." (She collapses into his arms and he blushes some.) "Chizuru, I can't do that. I am a guy and you are a girl. Do you know how awkward that would be?" "I don't care ... just don't leave me please." (She lays down on her white bed and pulls her down next to him.) "Please just stay and hold me." "I know that you are the kind of guy who would never take advantage of me. I just get so ... lonely. When the nights are like this I feel all alone." "Okay, I will stay with you." (With that statement said, she tucks herself in to his body and kisses him.) "Chizuru, wai..." (She puts her hand over his lips and moves in closer to him. Cody just now notices that she has a fluffy foxtail.) "Ooh, your tail is sooo soft." (Chizuru laughs a little.) "You like my tail?" (She fluffs it up and then she wraps the two of them together in it. They both close their eyes and sleep consumes them.)

Oh, how I wish my girlfriend had fox ears and a tail! As always, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (I am not sure I want to go home now…)

Cody wakes up at about 7:30 and was going to make some breakfast when he finds that Chizuru is already awake… "Ohhh… something smells good…" He gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to help Chizuru and finds her sitting at the table, legs crossed, her white button up shirt unbuttoned so her chest is exposed and she is sipping warm milk. Her hair is very messy and her eyes are still droopy. Cody sits down at the table, too asleep to realize her lack of clothes. "Morning Chizuru… what's for breakfast?" Chizuru realizes, but keeps her composure. "Eggs and toast… hey could you go grab a loaf of bread out of my pantry around the corner?" "Sure…" Cody stumbles over to the pantry still asleep. Chizuru fumbles with the buttons on her shirt and pushes the shirt down to cover her thighs. 'At least I wore a bra… I hope he didn't see…' Chizuru blushes embarrassed at her thoughts. Cody returns with the bread slightly more awake from the movement to the pantry. "Here is the bread…" "Thanks…" Chizuru runs her hands through her hair to make it look appealing. Chizuru asks him how he likes his eggs and he stops her shaking his head. "You go take a shower or whatever you need to do… I can make the eggs it is the least I can do after all you let me stay with you…" Chizuru blushes when Cody strokes her hair out of her face. He leans in towards her and their lips interlock. She changes the position a couple of times then gently breaks off the kiss. She turns to head toward the shower, but he still has a hold of her hand. He brushed her fingers gently then let go to open the fridge. Chizuru closes the bathroom door and undresses to begin taking a shower. She brings her hand toward the door to lock it then pulls away and turns on the water. She closes the shower door and lets the warm water envelop and embrace her. Meanwhile, Cody is in the kitchen making eggs and toast. 'Shoot! I forgot to ask her how she likes her eggs.' He moves toward the door and hears that the water is still running. He knocks and the water is shut off. "Yes?" Cody can sense the embarrassment in her voice. "How do you like your eggs?" Chizuru laughs a little. "I like them fried with the yolk runny in the middle." Cody pulls his fist down in a gesture of epic winning. "Thanks…" Cody returns to the kitchen to make sure that the eggs are ready. They cook in a few minutes and look scrumptious. He puts toast down in the toaster and that pops moments later golden, brown. Cody sets everything down on the table just as Chizuru emerges from the bathroom. She is brushing her beautiful, blonde locks and she sits down at the table noting the very well cooked breakfast. She takes a bite and soon she is eating faster than she normally would because the meal is so delicious. "Wow… I had no idea you could cook. You will make a great husband and father someday…" Chizuru immediately blushes at her statement and is about to explain when there is a knock at the door. Chizuru heads to the door and opens it to find Leaf in the entryway with Moka and Haruhi waiting outside the porch. They both exchange glances of rivalry toward each other. Sigh, is my brother up yet?" As she lingers in the entryway, she catches a whiff of the air. Must be you made my brother your slave. Chizuru gets a glint in her eyes at the comment, but says nothing." Cody appears at the door with toast in his mouth and he muffles something to Leaf. "Murf muff miff mff." Leaf looks irritated. "Take the toast out of your mouth, Baka!" Chizuru snaps to face her. "He said, he isn't working on anything today he just wants a break and wants to hang out with me." Cody nods his head then grabs Chizuru's hand and pulls her away from the door as he starts to shut it. Leaf jams her foot in the door and says a comment that belittles both Chizuru and Cody. "Get your ass out here! Haruhi and Moka need help! I will not let you make out or whatever the hell you're doing with that stupid skan…" Chizuru immediately opens the door and invites Leaf inside. "Ha, you misunderstand… we're finishing off breakfast and then I am off to work. You should sit down while your brother gets his things. Would you like some coffee?" Leaf is wary, but Chizuru's fake smile wins her over. "Sure, cream and sugar would be nice if you have it." Chizuru spins on her heels and a malicious grin shows on her face. Moments later Chizuru brings the coffee prepared just the way Leaf wants and sits down across from her with her own coffee. Leaf does not touch her cup. Chizuru sips hers and then leafs through a fashion catalog circling a couple of blouses and some lacy, white lingerie. Leaf finally picks up her coffee and takes a sip of it. She waits then sips it again. Chizuru looks up. "Did you think I poisoned it or something?" "No, I just thought maybe you would try to drug me." Chizuru smirks and looks up at Leaf. "That wouldn't be very host-like of me to do such a thing." Leaf looks over at Chizuru and then is engulfed by a deep, void of darkness.

One word: Baka... nuff said :p Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Warning, this chapter has minor adult content. If you are offended please skip over this chapter after the phrase "and live with you."

Chapter 9 ("What?! How could you?)

Cody returns moments later… "All right I am ready now Lea… hey, where did she go?" Chizuru sniffs indignantly. "She passed out on the couch. I think she had alcohol or something. Cody sniffs the air and checks her pulse. It is slow and methodical he then sniffs her breath, winces his face, and narrows his eyes. "This smell and the way she is sleeping indicates that she has had a large dose of melatonin. Did you drug her?" Chizuru shrugs and makes a face. "She was really pissing me off and she called me a slut. What was I supposed to do?" Cody sighs. "How much?" "She should be out for 8 hours or so. Cody you should probably know this and I trust you with this information. I have two other jobs- I work for MI 6 as a spy and my job that I use to pay my bills is an RN." "So, you lied then?" "No, I… that is my other personality that most people see me as." "Anything else I should know about?" "I want to be your wife and either stay here or travel to the other world and live with you. At this, she unbuttons her shirt slowly and moves toward Cody. She throws herself into his arms and he strokes her silky, blonde hair. "Chizuru…" "She cuts him off with her lips. She prods with her tongue eager for fiery passion. He opens his lips and the kiss deepens. He places his hands around her shoulders and grabs the back of her hair with his hand. He tugs slightly and she moans in pleasure. He breaks off the kiss and she pushes at him eager for more. "What are you doing?" "I need to take care of something…" Chizuru pouts when he sees him pick up his sister bridal style her soft, skirt brushing against his leg. He carries her to Chizuru's room, lays her down on the bed, and tucks her in. He quietly shuts the door and resumes where he left off. Chizuru and him collapse on the couch lost in their love. At first, he just laid on top of her and caressed her very gently, but she pushed him off with a grunt. "You're too heavy!" Then she grins mischievously. "Sit up and let me sit on your lap." She gently sits on his lap and leans back against him. He supports her weight, pleasures her with nips on her neck, and ears. She laughs and then starts bouncing a little trying to avoid him. Her skirt managed to work its way up her body with all the extra movement leaving her white panties exposed. Cody could not see them from behind and did not even notice until she blushed a deep red and looked at him longing for intimacy . He returned her gaze for a brief moment then she brought her face in close to his, their foreheads touching. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled back teasingly. She then grabbed her finger and began sucking on it in a sultry manner. He just watched her as she teased him. She lowered herself down to look at him sexily and her shirt opened from her sudden movement. Her lacy white bra was visible, giving Cody a glimpse. Immediately, Cody's heart started racing and he found himself drawn to her reaching his hands for places he never imaginined. Chizuru began to slowly inch her bra down in a teasing manner from her chest. It was just about off when Cody snapped back to reality and placed his hands firmly on her wrists. "Oh... so you want to take it off instead?" Cody looked at her in a serious manner and she lost her flirtacious and sexy smile. "Not yet… I am not ready for that yet and frankly, you shouldn't be either." Chizuru pouted for a moment and tried using his hands to inch it down, but Cody held her steadfast. Sighing, she pulled the shoulder straps back up and let it sit firmly, but not with making sure Cody got a handful and touched her bare skin. Cody pushed her back, to prevent her advances and some of the buttons on her shirt. Chizuru made a face at him and smacked him with a pillow on the couch, obscuring his view. When the pillow fell from his face, Chizuru was upon him sucking her finger, sultrily. Saliva dripped down her chin and onto her exposed chest. It really turned her on. This was too much for Cody and his instincts as a man took over his body. He reached for her pulling her tightly into him and ripping her white shirt apart to expose her. She moans sultrily and lifts her skirt up slightly turning around to let him nip her neck again. She was really enjoying this, but she wanted more. She grasped his hands and started to massage her breast with them until he took over. He gently rubbed them and then his finger nicked her nipples; this took her over the edge. She cooed sultrily and started grinding him, her lacy panties brushing against his hard member. He immediately bucks under the pressure and she moans as he reciprocates her pleasure. She grunts and starts to grind faster and more passionately then he spins her around from the front and pulls her lips in to meet his. She tries to deepen this kiss, but he breaks it off. Chizuru gets a pouty face again. "What don't you like that?" "I absolutely love it that is why I had to stop. I am getting too excited, we need to make this last." She leans against his chest for a moment then grins to herself. "Kissing shouldn't excite you too much should it?" He grins at her. She twists around, wraps her legs around his waist, and begins kissing him. He shifts her slightly and she moans as her sweet spot gets brushed. She intensifies the kiss wanting so much more than what he is giving her. They do this until she is breathless saliva dripping down her face onto her chest. She looks at him sultrily and starts sucking on her finger again. Cody removes her hand from her mouth and shakes his head. "Un uh. Don't start that again that will get me too excited." She pouts for a moment before smirking and then slamming herself against him. They collapse onto the couch and she is in a very arousing position on top of him. She sticks his finger in her mouth and begins to suck on it. This pushes her over the edge and she starts undressing herself. She takes off her shirt completely and tosses it onto the ground. She slowly starts to lower her bra, but Cody stops her and shakes his head. "I can barely control myself now as it is if you do that I won't be able to hold back." She shakes her head and lowers her bra down using his hands. "I love you and I want to give myself to you and please you. Will you let me do that?" Cody shakes his head. "Not yet, I love you too, but I want to wait…" She nods, satisfies herself with a deep kiss and gets off him. Man it is hot… I think I am going to get some water. Cody grabs her hand and spins her toward him. "Let me get it." Chizuru nods and sit down on the couch. Cody looks quizzically at her. "Aren't you going to put your shirt back on?" Chizuru flashes him a sexy smile, rubs her breasts and moans. What don't you like these?" Cody looks at her with a get serious look and she pouts in his arms. "It is just too hot…" Cody shrugs his shoulders. As long as you are ok with it. She flashes her sexy smile and closes her lips around his.

Little bit steamy, but I thought I gave just enough without turning into a perv. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Little mistake big problem)

Cody takes the set Leaf and Chizuru drank from earlier and was going to place it in the sink but Chizuru has identical china sets so Cody got one out and mixed the cups up accidentally. Cody brought Chizuru some water, she drank from it, and Cody polished off the rest of it. Cody sat down on the couch and Chizuru sat on his lap leaning back against him. He snuggled with her, showed her some affection and then proceeded to take a nap. He went to position Chizuru to his side and noticed she felt very heavy all of a sudden. "Hey… can you get up and move to my side? Chizuru?" "He looks at her and notices her eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply. He sets her down and puts her head under a pillow. He starts to feel dizzy and really hot all of a sudden so he takes of his shirt. He leans over to kiss Chizuru and falls into a void of deep blackness…

Cody wakes up to the sound of laughter and pictures being taken. "Hmm? Wha…?" Cody opens his eyes and sees Moka and Haruhi laughing. His sister Leaf looks like she is just getting over a hangover and she stares at him with cold eyes. Chizuru is still sleeping in her underclothes on Cody chest and he is shirtless and only wearing boxers. Cody grabs a blanket from on top of the couch and quickly covers them up. Moka is still laughing and Haruhi is crying from laughing so hard. Chizuru is starting to stir and she moans softly. She looks up at Cody her blonde hair a mess and asks him what time it is. He looks at his watch and tells her. She nods then lies back down on his chest content. Then her eyes shoot open and she bolt upright startling Moka and Haruhi. "What the hell?! Moka… Haruhi? Were you taking pictures of me?" Moka shuffles around embarrassedly and dodges the question. Leaf is pissed off and stares daggers at Chizuru. She smirks and snuggles into Cody. "Get up… we need to get going…" Leaf is furious now and can barely keep her composure. Chizuru sniffs indignantly. "I think we should wait… you look like you drank too much last night…" Leaf gets a glint in her eye and her face turns red. "At least I don't expose myself like a slut to the public." Chizuru's hair falls over her face and her expression is unreadable. Her tail starts to bush up though and Cody senses the tension. He strokes her hair back and kisses her. Her tail loses its edginess and shyness replaces her once, angry composure. She wraps the blanket around herself, gets up, and shuffles to her bedroom bumping Leaf on the way. Leaf gets edgy and looks like she will retaliate, but Cody shoots a glance at her that just makes her pout and turn away. Moka starts flirting seductively with Cody. "So, how would you rate Chizuru? Blondes are usually about an eight, but a girl like me will give you a time you'll never forget. She winks at Cody who sniffs and averts her sultry gaze. Chizuru emerges from the hallway and puts up a comment that could have had her killed. "I may be an eight, but at least sleeping with me he doesn't have to worry about becoming a late night snack or breakfast." Moka bares her fangs at her and hisses with narrowed eyes. "You want to become my brunch, foxy?" "Chizuru shows off her yoki fangs and her tail bristles protectively. "Try to eat me leech! See what happens!" Moka relaxes when she feels the energy pulsing from Cody and his glance strikes nervousness into her. "You're way to much fat… if I ate you I would have to work out for months to get my weight back in check." Moka smirks and Cody moves toward Chizuru and embraces her so hell doesn't break lose. For the first time ever she pushes him away. She makes a face and will not look at him. "Put some clothes on before you hug me. I am a respectable person even if I am blonde." Cody brushes her hand, which gets her attention. He softly caresses her fingers and gently kisses her hand. "I know, you are the best girl I have ever had in my life." She blushes and looks away shyly. Leaf coughs and Chizuru looks pissed. Cody moves toward the bedroom to get some clothes on and shuts the door. While he is in there, trouble is brewing outside. "Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Chizuru says angrily. Leaf retaliates… "Why did you sleep with my brother? Why in the fuck did you drug me up so I was out for almost two whole days?" Chizuru looks at her. "What is the problem with you? He is just your brother, you shouldn't care if he has a girlfriend or not." Leaf sighs heavily… "Sorry, Chizuru… I just want to go home. I am afraid that Cody will forget our other life if he falls in love with you." Chizuru pours cereal into a bowl and some milk, eats it shamefully, and reflects on what she did to Leaf. Cody comes out of the bedroom and Moka is reading the paper. Haruhi is sitting at the coffee table trying to solve a Rubik's cube. Chizuru is eating and Leaf is staring out the window. Cody starts making some eggs and toast and pretty soon all the heads are turned towards him as he prepares the eggs which smell delicious. He sits down and offers everyone some eggs. Everyone eats and soon all the food in gone. Haruhi picks up the Rubik's cube and squints at it trying to figure out how to solve it. "Here, let me try Haruhi..." Cody picks up the cube and solves it in about 15 seconds. "How?!" Everyone is speechless except Chizuru who just grins. "So, you can solve one too?" "Yep, can you solve it...?" "Uh, maybe... it has been a while... I can't solve it as fast as you..." Cody scrambles the cube and hands it to Chizuru... she fumbles at first then takes off solving it just in just shy of 45 seconds. "This is preposterous!" Moka moves away and flicks her hair in a sexy manner. "Nerds, what a waste of time." Chizuru gets a glint in her eye, but says nothing. She just looks at Cody in a romantic way and Cody looks back. "Cody... Oh Chizuru... Oh Cody... Chizuru they are just about to kiss and Moka sighs and makes a confused face. "Why am a getting this creepy feeling of Deja-vu?" Chizuru glares at Moka for ruining the moment, but melts under Cody's kiss. "Yumm... that was better than breakfast." Chizuru smiles and leans deeper into the kiss. Leaf sighs irritated, and Cody breaks off the kiss. "What now?" "As soon as you stop swapping spit with blonde we can get back to the mission to get home." "Yeah, whatever.

I like the cube, so don't judge. Anyways, let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Into the sun)

Cody open the door to the outside and blinding sunlight envelops the group.

"Wow... it is really bright outside." "Well, that's what happens when you spend three days sleeping with someone" Leaf said indignantly. "Chizuru rolls her eyes and Cody becomes flippant. "Look it wasn't three days it was 14 hours and it was that long because I accidentally got drugged." Chizuru looks at him and lets go of his hand, suddenly moody. Moka sighs and Chizuru rushes off ahead of the rest of them. Haruhi takes this time to go and move closer to Cody only to have Chizuru glance back with a look that could scare the grim reaper. "All right, now what should we do?" Moka flicks her hair back and glances at Cody. "Well, you're the brains of this operation… you decide." "Refresh my memory; a certain beauty in my life has scrambled up my mind. Chizuru suddenly falls back closer to the group and clings to Cody's arm. "You are trying to get home and are trying to figure out how to open the book." "Right… hey can I see the book Haruhi?" She flushes a little from the attention and hands him the book. Chizuru makes a face at Haruhi that tells her to keep her distance. "Ok… let me try using some magic on this book." Cody begins by drawing a magic circle, which flashes blue, and an old worn book appears. "Hmm… now where is that spell…" Haruhi offers to help, but Chizuru's glance silences her. Leaf looks irritated and Moka kicks a stone bored. Cody shuts the book and sighs. "All right, Leaf, Moka and Chizuru go and find something to do… Cody draws a small green circle and three small bags emerge. "In here is some money, a way to communicate with me and a list of items I need you to gather. Could you help me out?" The girls nod and begin looking at their lists. Chizuru pecks Cody on the lips. "I will be back before you know it…" She bounds off in fox form, bag in her mouth, navigating the area expertly. Moka glance over at Cody… "This could take a while I will be back when I can." She disappears in a cloud of pink smoke and a bat flies away in her place. Leaf looks at Cody and rolls her eyes. "You gave me the grocery list and basic shopping needs? Really?" Cody sighs and grabs his sister's arm lightly. "You're way to tense right now… go off and do some shopping meet some new people and try to adapt for a little while." "What about Haruhi? She left for the library five minutes ago…" Leaf looks past Cody and sees her figure way off in the distance. She sighs then starts jogging off eager to get the items. Cody stops her then motions for her to look past a nearby tree. A light blue bicycle is leaning against the side and she grins. "Thanks brother." She mounts the bike and takes off. Cody quickens his pace to an alleyway where he draws a magic circle. A short while later, he emerges from a tree on the edge of the local park. He moves quickly and stealthily towards the center off the park where there is a Sakura tree. Little did he know someone was watching and following his every move…

bit abrupt for suspense purposes. read on to find out what happens :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11.5 (Wait you are….?!

Cody approaches the Sakura tree at an alarming rate. "If my suspicions are correct, then this tree is one of the links to get home." He sits down on a bench near the tree and observes it carefully drawing it on a sketchpad he pulled out of his overcoat. He is drawing the tree and notice that there is a blonde female trying to spy on him, but she is too obvious. She is sitting across from him several yards away from him posing as a photographer, but her camera is pointed in his direction too many times to be a coincidence. He gets up, move behind the enormous Sakura tree and she starts acting sporadic now that he is gone from view. He hides his presence, magically, spying on her. She quickly narrows her eyes and her camera vanishes. She transforms into a jogging girl and sprints by the tree ridiculously fast. Cody is just about to relax when the same girl comes into view holding a can of white spray paint and spray right where he is hiding he is able to avert the blast of spray paint ducking behind a statue and drawing a magic circle to teleport elsewhere. Then he senses a bend in the fabric of time and leaves the circle that was almost complete on the back of the statue. The girl appears where he was standing holding a magical sword that went straight into the magical circle shattering the statue. Cody shudders and uses a magical bow shooting an arrow that nails the girl in the shoulder. She cries out surprised at the sudden attack and falls to the ground bound by the arrow. She vanishes from view magically sent elsewhere and Cody sighs with relief. He draws a circle on the tree disappearing with blow of the wind. A guy comes by standing right where he drew the magical circle. He lingers for a moment then disappears with a blow of the wind.

More suspense, now the story gets intense, read on to find out what happens next! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 (Wait... your coming with us?)

Chizuru is sipping a coke holding the bag of the objects she gathered when her phone rings. "Hello?" Cody is on the phone with her and she chats girlfriend talk with him for a moment then the smile disappears from her face. She close the phone with a protective look on her face then quickens her pace towards her house, which is several blocks away. She gets into an alleyway and then takes fox form sprinting along the local alleyways and roofs reaching her place in moments. She opens the door and finds a blonde girl tied up in her kitchen chair and Cody is leaning against the wall calmly. She gives Cody a quick peck and hands the items to him. Cody polishes off her coke and sets her bags down. She stands near Cody and starts to question him. "Has she said anything worthwhile?" "No, I don't recognize her either which is strange… I know most if not all anime characters." Chizuru glances over at her and her gaze is on the floor. "I see you gagged her too. What, did she piss you off or something?" "No, she hasn't said a thing…" Chizuru cracks her knuckles and moves over to the blonde girl ripping the gag out of her mouth. "All right, talk… what are you after?" Her face is expressionless and she just stares at the floor her mouth a hard line. Chizuru gets the lights and turns on a lamp above her. It swings eerily from side to side and Cody steps away concerned about what she might do next. She grabs a large knife from her kitchen. The blade glints in the light of the lamp and the girl remains expressionless. Chizuru sharpens the blade casually and casts a glance over at the prisoner. "Do you have anything to say?" "Fuck off…" Chizuru stops sharpening the blade and lights a fire in the fireplace creating an odd environment. She heats the blade over the fire and then approaches the girl. "Sure you don't have any valuable information?" The girl is silent averting her gaze, but she is starting to sweat. "Chizuru throws the knife and it lands in the edge of the chair burrowing deep into stock wood inches from the girls head. The girl is now really nervous and is losing her composure. Chizuru forces the girl to look at her. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What the hell are you after?" Screw you… Chizuru kicks her in the gut and punches her three times in the face. "Again… what are you after?" Blood drips from the girls mouth and she grins "Bite me." Chizuru bares her Yoki fangs and grins biting into the girl's ear; she screams in pain and blood drips from Chizuru's mouth. Chizuru spits the blood on the floor and wipes her mouth. "I will ask one last time… what the hell are you after?" The girl breaks down crying and Cody turns on the light. "I am an assassin… My name is Iria… I was sent by the league of seven to kill you. "Of course… why didn't I recognize you before? You are from Grimwald and best friends with Lisara the grim reaper. She is extremely surprised then laughs. "Damn, you are extremely resourceful… how is that even possible that you would know that much unless… no you couldn't be." Cody unties her and she rubs her wrists. Chizuru points to the door. "You are free to go…" "Cody stops her before she leaves and his hands glow with a white light. He heals her ear and nods to her. She breaks down at his feet sobbing. "Why would anyone want to kill you? You are kind even to your enemies." Cody helps her to her feet and opens the door for her. They run into Moka who is just coming up the steps in her phantom form. "Hey Cody! How are you... her eyes narrow and she stops Cody from taking the girl any further. "Iria? What are you doing here?" "Iria looks taken a back for a moment then recognition lights up her face followed by an intense sense of rivalry. "Moka, I didn't think I would ever see you again let alone with pink hair." Moka invites Iria back in and they sit down to talk both arguing about high school. Cody laughs and sits down on the couch between the two of them. Chizuru gives Moka a cold stare from her position as hostess. "So, Iria went to high school with you? Yeah, Chizuru did too, but she won't admit to it. Cody glances over at his girlfriend who just sighs. "Yeah, I went through high school with her. Yoki was a good place for a fox like me. I had my share of fights, most people don't know this, but a fox is also an S-class monster." Moka glances over at Chizuru who stares back, coldly. Iria breaks the ice to prevent a fight from ensuing. "Hey whatever happened to Tskune?" "Moka flicks her hair back, gets up and grabs a bottle of vodka drinking right from the bottle. "Dammit, Moka! I told you no more alcohol!" Chizuru grabs the half-drunk bottle from her and sets it on the coffee table. "After I came back from college he had hooked up with a girl from the human world. I called him a little while ago and a little girl answered the phone." She immediately started crying and Chizuru hands her the bottle back rubbing her back in a sisterly manner. "Moka became mayor of the town trying to busy herself, but I knew better. I delivered enough takeout to her house at night with alcohol to know that she was not in good shape. I lingered making small talk and then she invited me into her house one night telling me everything. She was a wreck and I let her stay with me and nursed her back to health emotionally she was sober, at least I though she was until today when she drank a whole damn quart of vodka… Shit! Moka! Can you hear me?" Moka nods to her then burps loudly and rubs her stomach. "Shit, that was a bad idea to drink all that…" Cody leans toward her rubbing his hands together and then they glow with a soft white light. "Lift up your shirt." Moka blushes embarrassedly and pulls her shirt up to her bust line revealing her pale skin. Cody touches her skin, smoke emerges from his hands, and his hands turn dark. Moka cries out in pain then Cody face palms. "Shit! She is a vampire holy magic has the opposite effect…" Cody think for a moment then draws another magic circle his hands glowing purple this time. "Moka, lift up your shirt again… She sighs doing it more tentatively this time. Cody touches his hands to her chest and her eyes become expressionless the glow of life leaving her. Cody exhales sharply then pulls his hands away. "That should do it." Moka eyes fill with life once again and she starts panting as if she is exhausted. "Man it is really hot in here." She strips down to her underclothes and lies down on the couch. "Chizuru could you go get Moka some water?" Chizuru rises up and returns moment later with a tall pitcher of ice-cold water. Moka downs the entire pitcher in seconds and she moans. "Are you all right now?" No… my whole body feels like it is on fire… what the fuck did you do to me?" Cody looks at her… Iria could you go get me a knife, a lighter, some hot water and a pan?" Iria makes a face. "Can't you just pull them out of the air with your magic?" I need to recharge… I am really low on magic energy right now." Iria sighs and returns with the items after a few minutes. By this time, Moka is rubbing her chest and is just wearing her lacy panties. Chizuru is starting to get concerned. "Will she be all right?" "Yeah, just give me a minute." Cody tells Moka to prepare herself for a slight pain. Cody's hands glow with a blue light and the air gets extremely cold. Ice crystals form in the air and Chizuru can see her breath. She smacks Cody on the back of the head and shivers moving in close to him… "Warn me next time… I am fucking freezing right now." Moka sits up. "Thanks Cody, my temperature feels right about perfect." Cody nods then tells her to lie down. Cody makes an incision in her chest reaches into the cavity and pulls out something that is long and writhing around. Chizuru gags and Iria makes a face. "What the fuck is that thing?" "A tapeworm… it eats whatever is in your stomach." Cody close the incision in her chest and hands her clothes to her. She sits up and shivers. Cody's hands glow with a blue light and the air and room returns to normal. She puts her clothes back on and gets up raiding the kitchen. She downs crackers, several sandwiches, three bowls of soup a whole entire pizza and several glasses of water. She burps contentedly then curls up on the couch and falls asleep quickly. "Damn and I thought that I had seen it all Iria mutters. Just then, Leaf walks in the door with all the groceries in her hands and Haruhi follows close behind her with a series of books and a serious look on her face. Cody sees the book on top of her pile and his smile disappears. He shuts the all the windows and doors, locks them, closes all the blinds and unplugs everything electronic. He then pulls a large black device out of the air and turns it on. It makes an odd noise and then Cody sits down with this book. It look like an ordinary graphic novel, but Cody chants a few words and the words on the cover rearrange to say enter password. Cody draws something in with a pencil and then book flies open. Spells and incantations float around the room and object that normal aren't alive are animated and do various biddings that Cody requests. Cody turns the page and then slices his hand letting blood drip onto it. He draws an upside pentagram and then lights the corner on fire. The entire room grows dark and a red magic circle glows in the center of the living room. Rias Gremory steps from the magic circle and kneels before whoever called her. Then she glances up and the smile disappears from her face. "How the hell did you summon me with an advanced incantation like that?! Only my father, an archangel or God know incantations like this… She looks at him expectantly, what did you want that was this important?" "I need you to recite a few Dark Age spells and help me out with a few pests." She glances at him warily, he floats her the words and she starts to recite them then stop with her eyes wide open terrified. "Why in the hell do you want these spells?! These can't be handled by a mere human…" Cody glance at her and she continues nervously. Cody draws another circle in the center of the living room this time with runes instead of normal magic. A few chants later Lisara emerges… Iria freaks out… Lisara is even more surprised." I thought my mother called me not some petty human." She taps the ground with her scythe and nothing happens… "What the…?" She glances over at Cody nervously and drops her scythe. "What the hell do you want me to do?" "He tosses her some ancient manuscripts covered in runes. She drops them as if they are poisonous snakes. "Are you crazy?! Those runes are from creation themselves what the hell do you hope to accomplish with all of this?" Lisara glances over at Rias who stare back at her. "You have the daughter of Satan himself under your control?!" She kneels at his feet and accepts the runes working on the incantations nervously. He draws one more circle and select members of the guild emerge from both Edolas and normal life. "What the hell?" Natsu is confused, Grey is irritated, Makarov narrows his eyes, Lucy is shocked and Edolas Lucy grins. Makarov speaks first. "What do you want from us?" He hands each of them a chart of manuscript with runes and they all stare at him Makarov is terrified. "Who the hell are you and why do you want these runes brought forth from creation?" "My name is Cody and I am using these runes to open a book." Makarov glances over at the other girls who look back at him. "You have the daughter of hell and the daughter of fate under you power… if the magic council senses any of this you will be executed immediately for messing with Rune magic. How the hell did you even know how to draw these?" "Just get to work Makarov; I don't have time to explain." Everyone starts chanting and soon finished. Runes line the floor and all the great mages are very nervous… Haruhi hands him the book and he draws a divine magical circle around it and puts one of every 12 runes in place in the circle. The book opens and Cody leafs through it. He finds the page he is looking for and draws the image a portal opens up and he stands up with Leaf. "It was fun everyone… goodbye now." Chizuru lunges for him, but Haruhi holds her in place. "Let me go dammit!" You know you don't belong in that world." Cody wave to her goodbye and then Leaf jumps away from the portal running back into the world. "What did you forget?" "My purse…" Cody sighs and Chizuru use this opportunity to her advantage. She flips Haruhi over her back martial arts style knocking her out cold. Moka moves to stop her and gets ruthlessly tossed aside. Lisara and Rias cross their scythes stopping her from making passage. "The rules of this world do not allow monsters passage to..." They both get assaulted heavily by sacred fox fire and get knocked unconscious." Chizuru steps into the portal and Cody nods at her… "You proved yourself… he kisses her and says lets go. Leaf jumps in surprised at Chizuru's sudden company. "Um, you can't come with us… She glares at Leaf who just stares at Cody and shakes her head.

Really good chapter, hunh? Let me know what you think! :p


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 (Wrapping loose ends and wedding bows.)

They make it through the portal and land in Cody's room. Chizuru feels her head and she still has her ears and tail sticking out. "Chizuru your tail and ears can't be visible here. We also need to change your name." Chizuru nods "Anything to be able to stay with you… Leaf leaves and shuts the door I will leave you to help her adjust to life here." Cody and her talk for a while finally deciding on naming her Katlyn. Katlyn, your ears and tail will disappear for now, but when no one else around..." Cody grins and Kisses her. She breaks off the kiss and looks at him "Katlyn has a nice ring to it…" She strips down to her underclothes and Cody goes to take a shower. She takes one after him her hair wet when she comes out. Cody brushes it, she lays down with him, and they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms…

Cody's alarm goes off and Chizuru moans. What is that for?" That means it is time for school." "Oh, right what are you freshmen?" "Senior and you are too. Cody and Chizuru get to school after a haggled bus ride. "That was terrible… I think the only those guys looked at was my chest." "Well, welcome to human high school, where guys are perverts. Fortunately, I am your boyfriend and can take care of you." Cody get to school and Katlyn has a locker right next to him." They get to speech class and the teacher introduces herself and tells Katlyn that her pretest is to introduce herself to the class as a new student. She speaks brilliantly and all the girls that once had everyone's attention become like yesterday's newspaper. Cody makes sure all the guy keep their distance and they manage to make it to fifth hour band class. The teacher introduces her and asks her what she plays. "Anything that can be played." The teacher hands her a flute and she plays a few major scales with crystal, clear tone and accuracy. She gets a clarinet and the same thing happens. Saxophone, trombone, bassoon, piano, drums and when she gets out a trumpet that is where everyone melts. She goes to run a scale and falters surprising everyone. "Um, Cody what was the fingering for Bb again?" Cody pushes down the first valve on his trumpet and she nods playing the scale up and down correctly this time. "I think she might give you a run for your money Cody, I say let her challenge you…" Cody nods and the band teacher places a piece of music on each of their stands. "You have one minute to sight-read this…go!" Cody and Katlyn fly through the music reading and noting things carefully. "Time…" All right now both of you go to the back of the room this will be anonymous… Player #1 flawless tone and technique ripple through the air with this player nailing everything in this piece to the wall. Player #2 tone that sound like heaven ripples the air. Flawless playing and technique ensue with the player even adding embellishments to the music to improve it. The class votes and player #2 wins most of the class. Cody walks out and Katlyn walks behind him to distinguish herself from him. "So which one was player #2? Katlyn points to Cody and grins. "He is way better than the person who I took piano and music lessons from as a kid." Cody sits first chair with her sitting second and soon they are in the state newspaper for the best trumpet duets in the state. They go to a competition and advance to nationals. They play taps and revelry winning nationals and advancing to world. They duke it out with the best of the best. Katlyn loses to Allison Balsom who loses to Tine Helsheth Cody plays against her and wins being crowned the top trumpeter in the world. Katlyn and him go home and celebrate happily. Cody and Katlyn graduate from high school and go on to college to study music. Katlyn gets an offer to run track and she accepts she take the role as a sprinter and finishes a 100 in 10.3 seconds. The coach tells her to do it again, she finishes in a 10.2, and she let off the gas a few yards before. She hasn't broken a sweat and isn't breathing hard at all. She goes on to win state, nationals then makes it to the Olympics where she runs against other women and smokes them by a whole second. She runs against men and finally Usain bolt. She beats his record by a whole second and the whole world applauds. Cody and Katlyn finish College and live together for a while then Cody proposes to her and they get married. Soon Cody has a family of three with a little princess taking up most of his time.

Authors note:

Everyone asks me… What happened to Leaf? She became an accomplished author and illustrator. Music is also a part of her life as a hobby and she enjoys spending time with her brother and her sister-in-law. There is also a niece in her life who she spoils constantly. She stayed single, but adopted a little boy to add some spice to her life. One day, she typed up a manuscript for a novel and was going to have it published when there was a knock at the door. She answered it and someone who she thought she would never see again appeared at the door. "H-Haruhi?" "Leaf, I found a way between our worlds!" Leaf falls over faintly and wakes up in a hospital bed with Cody and her son looking at her. Cody becomes animated and hugs Leaf… "Your son has been terrified, you were out for two days. She pulls him into her chest and ask Cody what happened. You had fainted in front of your doorway and I looked at your computer and noticed a typed letter from Haruhi… "Sorry I scared you… I hope you will be all right. You seem to have a nice life and your son is a really nice boy. I am glad I got to meet you maybe someday I will see you again…" Cody closes the letter and Leaf sighs wearily… She always has to have the last laugh doesn't she…?

This chapter has a lot of fillers and I think I will re-write it. However, the ending is good, if I could find a better way to get there! :p Let me know what you thought of the story overall!


End file.
